Word Up
by bonjovi-fan
Summary: Jonny, Jessie and a few friends enjoy a night at a high school party.


I do not own the characters of Jonny Quest or do I own the song Word Up by Gun, I am making no money from this, it's purely for fun. Summary: It's a high school party for Jonny and Jessie, featuring a song Word up by Gun Category: Suitable for everyone, just a general fic really with a touch of humour.

WORD UP

It was a night out at a high school party for Jonny, Jessie and a group of their friends.

"Hurry up jess, we're gonna be late" Jonny yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Jessie yelled back to Jonny, running down the stairs.

Both of them run excitedly and get in the Quest Rover and Dr.Quest drives them to the high school party.

Arriving at the high school "You kids have a good time, don't get into any trouble" Dr Quest told Jonny and Jessie

"We won't dad," said Jonny.

As they were talking across the pathway to the School building Jonny saw some white cardboard in Jessie's hand.

"What's that for Jessie" he asked

"Oh it says Word Up on here just a little something to get some life into the party" Jessie Laughed.

"Oh I get it, very cool that song Word up by Gun, I hope the DJ plays it" Smiled Jonny.

"Oh he will," replied Jessie

Jonny and Jessie started to walk inside the school building.

"Come on Jonny time to liven up the party" Jessie grabbed his hand and took him into the main hall.

"Just hope my girly friends made it too" muttered Jess before they got inside.

As she said that her friends came running to her and the party got started.

Near the end of the party Jonny, Jessie and her friends were having a good time but something was missing from the school party, then Jessie remembered the cardboard, that song, she got up onto the stage where the DJ was and asked him "Can you play Word Up by Gun please"

"Sure no problem" said the DJ.

Almost immediately the song starts, "wait till you see this Jonny, you'll love it" Jessie shouted in his ear, then she and her friends jumped on the stage.

You pretty ladies around the world  
Got a weird thing to show you

(Jessie and her friends jump onto the stage and start to dance)  
so tell all the boys and girls  
Tell your brother, your sister, and your mama too  
cuz we're about to go down and you know just what to do

Wave your hands in the air like you don't care

(Jessie and her friends wave their hands madly)  
glide by the people as they start to look and stare

(Rest of the people on the floor including Jonny just stare at them)  
Do your dance, do your dance, do your dance quick mama  
come on baby tell me what's the word

(Jessie and friends start to move around on stage)

Word up everybody says when you hear the call you've got to get it underway  
Word up it's the code word, no matter where you say it, you know that you'll be heard  
(Jonny and a couple of his friends start to dance and cheer at Jessie and her friends)

Now all you sucker DJ's who think you're fly  
there's got to be a reason and we know the reason why

(The DJ behind the stage starts to dance as well)  
why you put on those airs and you act real cool  
but you got to realise that you're acting like fools

(The DJ is only succeeding in making a fool out of himself with his little belly dance)  
If there's music we can use it we're free to dance

(More people in the hall start to dance)  
we don't have the for physiological romance  
No romance, no romance, no romance for me mama  
come on baby tell me what's the word

(Jessie and her friends shoot the cardboard above the heads, which says word up)  
Word up everybody says  
when you hear the call you've got to get it underway.

(Jessie and friends continue to dance away on stage)

Oouuhh

Dial L for love, Dial L for love, Dial L for love  
Yea yeaahhh

(Jonny and his friends cheering and rocking to Jessie and her friends)

W-O-R-D up

(Jessie and friends Life each letter on the cardboard one by one as the singer yells out each letter in order)

W-O-R-D up

(They do it again)

W-O-R-D up

(And again they hold each letter starting with W)

W-O-R-D up

(They do it again one more time)

Yeeeaaaahhhhhh

(They throw the cardboard letters away and carry on dancing)

Yeh you sucker DJ's that think you're fly  
There's got to be a reason and you know the reason why

(The DJ still doing his silly dance)  
Why you put on those airs and you act real cool  
Got to realise that you're acting like fool

(Jessie turns and sees the DJ and laughs at him)  
No romance, no romance, no romance for me now mamma  
Come on baby tell me what's the word

(Jessie and friends jump in the air shouting word up)  
Word up everybody say  
when you hear the call you've gotta get it underway

(By now most of the people in the hall are dancing apart from a few still staring)

Word up it's a code word  
No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard

(Jessie still shouting the words out to the song, While Jonny and couple of his pals join her and her friends on stage)

Word up everybody say  
when you hear the call you've gotta get it underway

(The DJ getting squashed by so many people on stage dancing)

Word up it's the code word  
No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard  
Word up

As the song fades out nearly everyone is cheering especially Jessie and Jonny.

As they are walking out to where Dr. Quest is parked,

"Wow now that's what you call livening up the party, what a night, thanks Jess" Shouted Jonny to Jessie

"Oh yeah told you I would hotshot" Jessie Yelled back.

The End


End file.
